extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunni
Sunni is the largest branch of Islam. After the death of Muhammad, Sunni Muslims accept Abu Bakr as the first Caliph. Opposed to the Shia, who rejected Abu Bakr's authority in favor of Ali, whom Sunnis accepted as the fourth Caliph rather than the first. Bonuses * +100% Chance of new heir * +10% Cavalry to infantry ratio Mechanics Sunni is in the Muslim religion group, Khawarij and Shia are considered heretics. Every other religion will be considered heathens. Muslim religions have a piety slider. The two ends of the slider are Pious and Lack of Piety. Each have Bonuses. Bonuses are partially received and are increased as the percentage increases. However you only receive one type of bonus at a time. So it is preferable to be at either 100% pious or 100% unpious and not anywhere in between. Piety changes at rulers death. Being Pious: * +3.0% Missionary Strength * +10.0% Morale of Armies * +20.0% Fort Defense Lack of Piety: * +20.0% National Tax Modifier * +20.0% National Manpower Modifier * -10.0% Technology Cost Related Decisions Convert to Sunni * Requirement(s): ** Religion is: *** Pagan ( Animist or Shamanist) *** Hellenistic ( Hellenic, Zamolxist, Nabataean or Druidist) *** American Pagan ( Totemist, Mayan, South American, Nahuatl and Inti) *** Germanic Pagan ( Germanic and Norse) *** East European Pagan ( Suomenusko, Romuva and Slavic) *** Eastern ( Tengri) *** African Pagan ( Fetishist and Egyptian) *** Mesopotamian ( Ashurist and South Arabian) ** Any core province is Sunni ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Sunni ** Stability at least 1 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Sunni becomes the new state-religion ** Lose 4 Stability ** Gain 'Recent Conversion' for 5 years *** +2.00 National Unrest *** +20.0% Stability Cost Modifier Restore The Caliphate * Requirement(s): ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is a monarchy ** Have at least 10 cities ** Does not have Caliphate reform ** Own or vassalize province(s): Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Sam (382), Aden (388), Mascate (400), Bagdat (410), Kahire (361), Rakka (407), and Yahudiye (379) ** All owned provinces are Muslim ** Have at least 100 Administrative Power ** Have at least 100 Military Power ** Have at least 100 Diplomatic Power * Effect(s): ** Gain Caliphate government reform ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Change Technology Group to Muslim ** Change Unit Type to Muslim ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 100 Military Power ** Lose 100 Diplomatic Power Related Events Birth of Islam * Trigger(s): ** Sunni does not exist on-map ** Own Makkah (385) ** Is the year 627 * Mean time to Fire: 4 months * Player Options: ** Become Rashidun: *** Country changes to *** Enables the religion of Sunni in-game *** Change missions *** Gain government reform(s): Caliphate *** Set capital as Makkah (385) *** Add 1 stability *** Change state religion to Sunni *** Add 500 Administrative Power *** Add 500 Diplomatic Power *** Add 500 Military Power *** Provinces that convert to Sunni: Makkah (385) and Madinah (384) *** Gain 'Rise of Islam' for 50 years **** -4.00 National Unrest **** +25.0% National Tax Modifier **** +80.0% Morale of Armies **** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier **** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier **** -30.0% Infantry Cost **** -30.0% Cavalry Cost **** +10.0% Discipline **** +5.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** Change technology group and unit type to Muslim *** If a lesser in a union, it is broken *** If a vassal, the country is freed *** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Arabia, Mashriq, Persia, Egypt and Maghreb ** Don't Become Rashidun: *** Lose 2 stability *** Provinces that convert to Sunni: Makkah (385), Madinah (384), Truba (2535), Jeddah (2536), Ma'din Sulaym (2531) and Yanbu' al-Bahr (2530) **** These provinces gain 'Religious Zeal' for 20 years ***** -100% Missionary Strength *** Enables the religion of Sunni in-game Category:Religion